A Taste
by pixelatrix
Summary: "I'm not sulking. I'm mildly brooding in an angry manner." - One-Shot - Renegade Fem Shep & Zaeed pairing. Slight Spoilers for ME2 & ME3. Rated M for Language & Stuff.


**A/N:**

**This is a one-shot that is not related to any of my other Zaeed/Shepard stories. **

**For EpsilonBeta**

**Enjoy.**

**Rated M for language and other things.**

**Not beta'd so any errors are my own.**

**Bioware owns all.**

**Read. Enjoy. Review. Favorite. I'll love you forever.**

'_Earth is calling, Commander. Be there with your dress blues on in a week.'_

Shepard sat in one of the secluded booths in the VIP section of Afterlife. She was avoiding the inevitable…heading to Vancouver. Being locked up had not been high on her list of things to do in life. It was Hackett's fault anyway. _Bastard._ She resisted the urge to punch something and instead took a long swig of the ryncol in her glass. She slammed the empty glass down. She waved away the asari who came over to refill the drink.

"Commander Fucking Shepard sulking in a bar, not much of a big goddamn hero at the moment, are you?" Zaeed slid into the booth with a smirk on his face.

"I'm not sulking. I'm mildly brooding in an angry manner." She glared at him.

"And the difference is?"

"Syllables." Shepard got to her feet and headed out of the bar.

She'd gone to Afterlife to avoid having to talk to people. Shepard barely got out the door when he caught up to her. He grabbed her by the arm and swung her around to face him. Her eyes flashed with anger. Her biotics flared for a moment. She stepped close enough that she could smell the whiskey and cigar on him. Her head tilted a little as she looked into his eyes.

"What _are_ you thinking about, Shepard?" He growled at her.

Her hand shot out to grab him by the back of the neck. She yanked him towards her until their bodies were practically molded to each other. She touched her tongue to his bottom lip, before pressing her lips to his. He seemed stunned at first. Then his hands slid around her back and down to her ass. He lifted her just a little while his tongue tangled with hers. It wasn't until his hand actually dipped into the back of her cargo pants that she realized _where_ she was and _who_ she was with.

She moved her hands up to his chest to separate them. "I was _thinking_ that I really wanted to know what you tasted like."

"And? What do I _bloody_ taste like?" He kept a finger hooked into one of the front pockets of her cargo pants.

"The good stuff." Shepard removed his hand from her trousers and started down the stairs.

He caught up to her again while she was waiting for a door to open. His hands gripped her shoulders and he pulled her back against his body. She could feel him pressing into her. He'd apparently _really_ enjoyed the kiss.

"Are you going to leave me like this, sweetheart?" Zaeed murmured into her ear. One of his hands moved down to her hip, and he moved her against him a few times. "I've always wanted to see your goddamn cabin. Here there's a fish tank. Think it's strong enough?"

"Strong enough?" Shepard glanced back at him before allowing him to lead her into the airlock.

"Strong enough to fuck you against it." He clarified, still whispering against her ear.

_Oh._

_Damn._

Her brain stopped working while his words painted a very…enticing image. It kicked back in when they were already in the elevator heading up to the first deck and his hands were under her tank-top. He ripped it off of her the minute they stepped inside her quarters. The rest of her clothes followed until she stood naked in front of him.

He ran a calloused hand along the side of her neck and down across her breast. His other hand gripped her hip and he walked her back against the aquarium. He let go of her a moment to strip out of his clothes. Shepard reached out to touch him but he shoved her hands away.

He used his foot to nudge her legs apart. His tongue followed a path from her ear along her jaw and down her neck. He swirled it around her nipples, before moving further down. He lifted one of her legs a little so he could get a better look…and taste. Her legs just about gave out as he explored every inch of her. She was moments from orgasm when he pulled away.

"Bastard." She muttered when he stood.

She didn't get a chance to do or say anything else. His hands moved across her back and down to grip her ass again. He lifted her up and began to slowly ease into her. Her head fell back against the aquarium when he moved his mouth back to her breast. The pace began to pick up and Shepard wrapped her legs tightly around him as she finally achieved satisfaction.

"Definitely strong enough," she muttered breathless an hour later when she collapsed on her back on the bed.

Zaeed's hand trailed along her inner thigh. "Think the desk is strong enough?"


End file.
